RanXephon
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: Cross. Ranma and Rahxephon. Warning: Spoiler and grammar problem


RanXephon By Seraphim Doan Disclaimer: I do not own it. I'm poor physically, mentally, and grammerically [Look ma! I've created a new word. Just like Bush.]  
  
Warning: I have bad grammar problems. Any help would be grateful and any helpful ranting, criticisms, ideas, and comments would be nice (no guarantee of using them but IT WOULD BE NICE TO HAVE SOME).  
  
If you think I write too much story (4 stories with prologues only or etc.) and I am very slow to continue them, feel free to make your own version of my story (please give me credit) and share them with me or/and the people that visit fanfiction.net and other hosting sites.  
  
SPOILER ALERT! I suggested the readers to watch Rahxephon first because this fan fiction have some one or two (I'm not sure I think 5 scene) where it'll spoil some surprises or story plots in Rahxephon.  
  
----  
  
Prologue-home [Rough Draft]  
  
Ranma was having a good day, a wonderful day in fact, but all that was going to change when tonight Akane decided to cook dinner.  
  
Akane was always hinder by her narrow prospective of the world. It was one of her biggest down fall. It was surprising that she could still survive in today society with her temper and her narrow point of view. But that's life for her and she have decided to chose that path which leads to the current problem- she wanted to prove to Ranma that she can cook.  
  
Sure enough, that night Ranma was hog tied by his father and the Tendo matriarch and then was force fed by Akane.  
  
-----------  
  
[Time: 1 hour later Destination: Hospital]  
  
Ranma was current in a hospital room and was diagnosed comatose.  
  
There was a group of people in a circle across from Ranma bed, it included whole Tendo family and Mr. Panda, where they were being inform about Ranma current situation.  
  
--------  
  
[Coma state]  
  
Why do I exist? Sometime my life feels like a blur as if I am swimming in a vast ocean without a map or a destination.  
  
i Am I truly lost? More lost than Ryouga?/i  
  
My life is never perfect.  
  
iWhy is that?/i  
  
I create chaos where ever I go.  
  
iI don't want to!/i  
  
Why is my life so out of the ordinary? While the perfect life is a television's remote control click away.  
  
iIs it because I'm different?/i  
  
Maybe, the reason why life sucks for me is because... I don't know enough. But doesn't not know is better than being naïve?  
  
iI'm so...lonely./i  
  
iI miss the feeling of having a home.../i  
  
-------  
  
i"Hello." /isaid another voice.  
  
i"What? Who are-"/i asked Ranma.  
  
i"-Do you want a place where there is no suffering?"/i the voice interrupted.  
  
i"What? I don't understand." /i  
  
i"A place where you would be love,"/i the voice continued seemly unaware of Ranma questions.  
  
i"Hey, wait a minu-"/i  
  
i"-A place where you would call home"/i again the voice interrupted.  
  
There was a sudden warmth surrounding Ranma. He couldn't explain the feelings but he was sure there were love, serenity, and a mystic feeling that is all combined in that sudden unknown feeling. It was as if the feeling some kind of legend or myth. Maybe it was because human never could achieve this level of emotion in their primitive brain before.  
  
Every nodes and every part of his brain were being flooded with this strange and wonderful feeling. It was euphoric as if someone has turned on a fast pace music or as if he was on drugs.  
  
Ranma couldn't describe the feeling but he knows that it was not a mundane feeling. He could feel his body being flooded with adrenaline.  
  
i"Is this love?"/i  
  
i"Yes and more..."/i  
  
i"Take me to this place p- please..."/i Ranma said it in an almost begging small tone of voice while there was a hint of frighten. Not that Ranma was frightened of the voice but it was his first time feeling this feeling and it scares him that he might not have it again.  
  
There was a sudden flash of light that Ranma can feel as he stretches out before the light can disappear.  
  
i"Home..."/i ---------------  
  
[Time: 2006 Destination: Tokyo]  
  
The time is 2006 and the world has been invaded by the Murians. The Mu are blue blooded humans that have the abilities to control monsters called dolems. It happened in 2001 where the war against the Murians starts and it ended with a bloody outcome.  
  
The Mu was defeated but only Tokyo survived the whole world was gone. Earth population shrunk from a population of five billions to about 27 millions people.  
  
In a certain area of Tokyo was a boy name-  
  
"-Ranma! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"  
  
"Ok, ok geez Asahina-chan can be a pain sometime," said a certain pigtail boy as he sat up from his bed. Ranma started to take off the blanket that was on top of his body and turn left only to face an angry face Asahina.  
  
Asahina Hiroko was Ranma child hood friend that live a house away from Ranma. Ranma met her during third grade when as if luck they befriended each other because both were out cast by their own classmates.  
  
"Eh? Err...heh heh heh, what I meant to say was Asahina chan was...err...- SMACK"  
  
Ranma was just hit on the side of his head by Asahina.  
  
"Ite..."  
  
"Jerk..." said Asahina as she began to walk out of Ranma room with a fake expression that seem to Ranma like she was going to cry.  
  
"Wait! Asahina I didn't mean it," Ranma shouted as he got out of bed stretching his right hand out to grab Asahina shoulder. Ranma left feet was caught in the blanket and he began to trip as he was trying to get out of bed.  
  
"Ahhhh..." said Ranma as Asahina turn around to see what was wrong.  
  
Ranma ended up on top of Asahina with his face in between her breast. "Ranma..."  
  
Ranma look up and saw a red face Asahina staring at him with some kind of dream state expression.  
  
"Err..." said Ranma, an unintelligent remark that only the famous Ranma could pull off during a confuse state of mind.  
  
Asahina seems to snap out of her trance and started to look down. One reason why Asahina insisted on her morning ritual on visiting Ranma was that for a long time now she had a secret crush on Ranma. Problem was...Ranma was too dense.  
  
Another reason was that Ranma only sleep with his boxer and has a cute expression when sleeping. Also Ranma look sexy when he wakes up with his unruly hair and his dreaming eyes.  
  
Asahina started to look down Ranma body and then shouted, "PERVERT!" She started to push Ranma off as Ranma fell on toward the ground.  
  
"H-hey what the...oh." said Ranma as he notice that there was bulge in his boxer.  
  
"Hey, it's early in the morning!" Ranma shouted to Asahina as she walks out of his room.  
  
"Every guy has it in the morning!" ----  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Kamina-san!"  
  
"Bye, mother!" said Ranma as he was being tug from the right hand by Asahina. Ranma right cheek was still red from the slap.  
  
"Wait don't for get your lunch!"  
  
"Ok!" said Ranma as he stretch in an impossible way (anime style) over toward the dining table, from the front door while being tug by Asahina, and then grab his lunch.  
  
With another tug from Asahina Ranma was gone from the front door.  
  
End ---- [OMAKE]  
  
It was euphoric as if someone has turned on a fast pace music or as if he was on drugs.  
  
Ranma couldn't describe the feeling but he knows that it was not a mundane feeling. He could feel his body being flooded with adrenaline.  
  
i"Is this love?"/i  
  
i"Yes and more,"/i  
  
i"It feels orgasmic..."/i  
  
i"Uh...I didn't need to know that BAKA!"/i -- [hospital]  
  
"Err...are you sure you want to give him more drugs?"  
  
"Yes doctor, the more the better!" said Genma.  
  
Nabiki pull one of the nurses aside, "How much is it going to cost to keep him in the hospital?"  
  
A minute later...  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted a certain ice queen.  
  
"Akane!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's hammer time. Hammer Ranma until he wakes up. Staying in the hospital is costing us a fortune!"  
  
"Hai! It's hammering time mallet-sama!" Akane was suddenly bathe in white light and then ended up dressing as a cheap knock off of the pink power ranger with a huge mallet.  
  
The doctor and the nurses all sweat drop. -------  
  
Author notes: Most of my anime DVD are in subtitle because you get 5+ episodes in each dvd and at Orbit it cost 2 bucks to rent one DVD. The subtitle sucks! There are misspelled stuffs. I've notice in One Piece they call Luffy as Roofy.  
  
So if there are anything that you guys think is misspelled or wrong please brings it to my attention.  
  
Oh yeah! Good news! I'm on vacation and have no job and all I can do is write fan fiction. Bad news! I can't get a job and I won't to able to buy things I want.  
  
Oh, I watched the whole anime of RahXephon in a day so if I misplace stuffs or something tell me. Other than that I'm shaping my own Ranma 1/2 crossover with Rahxephon world.  
  
Prologue around 1000 words excluding title and author rants.  
  
If there are any Ayato Kamina fans I'm sorry. Ranma is taking his place.  
  
Information on correct spelling was helped by: 


End file.
